


Where No One Wanted to Be

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Kurt realized that no one really wanted to ever be there, but he was there for them.
Series: Glee Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 6





	Where No One Wanted to Be

** Will and Kurt **

No one really wants to be there. Finn’s funeral. But everyone showed up. Burt was doing everything in his power to hold Carol up, but he wasn’t fairing much better. Puck was being held up by the unholy trinity. He was the one to find Finn – pretty devastating. The girls were doing their best to help him through the graveside service.

Kurt looked around to all his friends and saw them all supporting each other. There was one person who looked to be barely holding it together. Will Schuester. Kurt put a hand on his Dad’s arm before walking over to Will. He barely noticed Kurt walking over. But Kurt simply grabbed his hand. Will’s head shot up and locked eyes with Kurt.

That’s how they stayed through the end of the service, hands locked, fingers intertwined. The only way they could survive.


End file.
